


The Angle of Change

by VoidArcana



Series: Funnel Web Snippets [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Other, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidArcana/pseuds/VoidArcana
Summary: It's been a tough day, but it's not over yet. Parker gets a not so surprising visitor while chilling on the roof.





	The Angle of Change

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of the origin story for my spidersona, Petra Parks, aka Parker, aka Funnel Web. Click [here](http://voidarcana.tumblr.com/post/182731488326/spidersona-masterpost/) to learn more about them)

Parker sat on the roof, their unopened bottle of beer forgotten beside them as they stared blankly up at the stars. Tears gathered in their eyes as they thought back over the horror show that had been their day.  
Had it really only been this morning that they and Olivia had walked out of the door down below, arm in arm, ready to take on New York? Instead, New York, and her super villains, had taken Olivia.

It was the tingle that warned them, even before the sound of soft footsteps.

“Hey.”

Parker knew who it was of course. Hard to forget someone who saves your life.

“Hey Spiderman.” They replied without turning around, and instead the soft footsteps padded towards them, before the red suited superhero sat down by their side.

“So uh, bad day?”

A tiny huff of laughter escaped Parker’s lips.

“Yeah, OK, dumb question. I uh, I do that, sometimes. A lot. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for the question?” Parker still hadn’t turned to look at him, half convinced the entire day had been a really, really bad dream, and that they could wake up if they ignored everything hard enough.

“Sorry I couldn’t save her.”

The words smashed through their ‘ignore everything’ plan like a truck through a glass door, making Parker flinch, before they caught themselves, and sighed. “I’m sure she’s not the first. You give everyone a personal apology like this?”

“When I can. It’s… not always well received.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Parker said dryly, before sighing again. “Its… It’s not your fault, I know. There’s a whole city to save, and she’s just one tourist. I mean super villains are super villains for a reason right?”

“There’s no part of you that blames me?”

“Sure there is, but that part’s dumb, and hurt and lonely. It’s lashing out just to lash out, because pain only knows pain.”

“That’s… That’s really deep.” Spiderman sounded surprised, like that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

“My sister likes philosophy. You pick up the mumbo jumbo.” Parker played idly with the beer bottle, almost spinning it. They took a breath, hesitant. “I know why you’re here. And it’s not just for an apology.”

“Oh? And why do you say that?”

“Because you tingle. And because I stopped a thrown car with my bare arm today.”

“How’s that doing by the way?”

“Sore, but not broken. Or, you know, crushed, like I should be right now.”

“Fair enough… so I ‘tingle’ do I?”

“Yeah. Kinda feels like old TV static across my skin. You know, that feeling you get before the pins and needles?”

“Huh. I’ve never really thought about it like that, but yeah, that’s pretty accurate.”

An awkward silence fell, Parker still refusing to look over at the bright spot of red beside them, focused on their beer like it was the only thing in the world. They considered waiting to see if Spiderman cracked first, but in the end, decided that was petty. "So what, you came here because we share some tingle feelings?” 

“I came here because I know what you’re going through.” Movement, as if Spiderman had gone to put a hand on their shoulder, but thought better of it. Instead he stood up, and stepped over the side of the building, sticking out horizontal from the roof. 

“Leaving already?” 

“No, hoping to show you something.” A gloved hand appeared in Parker’s vision, and they reeled back, not expecting it. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Just… try something for me?”

Parker looked dubiously at where Spiderman was standing, as casual as if he was in line for Starbucks, not eight stories up and defying gravity. As they hesitated, Spiderman spoke. 

“Bitten by any spiders lately?”

“Uh… about ten months ago actually. Put me in a coma for a while.” Surprised by the guess, Parker stepped closer. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I mean…. I’m Spiderman.” The hero gestured to the spider symbol on their suit. “Ever wonder why?”

“You got bit by a magic spider?” 

“Well, radioactive. And, voila! Spiderman. And after today, I had my suspicions about you. So, showing you something. If you’re game.”

“Sure. What have I got to lose?”

“Well, hopefully nothing, because I am a very good superhero, and if I am wrong I will catch you. Probably.”

“Real confidence booster dude.” Parker snorted, then took the offered hand. As they stood, Spiderman gently tugged them towards the edge, and for a dizzying second, Parker stood, toes hanging over, studying the cracked pavement below, wandering if this was how they were going to die. Then, with another gentle tug, Spiderman pulled them forward, and the world lurched slightly as Parker instinctively walked around the edge, ending up right next to the superhero. 

“Woah” Was about all they could muster, as they observed the world from their new 90 degree angle. It was a hell of a trip, they decided, having superpowers. 

“Woah indeed. I’ve been doing this for fourteen years, and it still amazes me.” Even under the mask, Parker could tell Spiderman was smiling. 

“You are either a lot older than you look, or you were very young when you started” 

“How do you know how old I look? I’m in a full body suit!” His hand came up to his chest, and his mouth was open beneath the mask, mock scandalized. 

“Call it a tingle.” Parker said, laughing, their first genuine laugh all night. They could tell Spiderman was smiling beneath his suit again. 

“You’re right, I started pretty young. Didn’t have anyone to help me along the way either, kinda just… figured it out for myself. Didn’t always go well, but I survived. Still, could use some help.”

“Are you… offering me a job?”

“Definitely not, because I can not pay you. I don’t even get paid!” 

“Well that’s a bummer. And here I thought superheroing was some glamorous, high paying lifestyle.”

“Nah, you want that you go talk to Tony Stark. Between you me tho, he’s a bit of an ass. A genius, but an ass.” 

Parker couldn’t help the giggle that erupted, covering their mouth with their hand, the other still holding tightly to Spiderman, just in case. They sobered pretty quickly though, then frowned. 

“Why me? Why invite me to be a superhero. Is it just the powers? We both got bit by magic spiders and now we’re destined to save the world?”

“No, not really. The super powers aren’t everything, and there’s no destiny attached, that I know of anyway. You just have a good heart.”

Parker scoffed. 

“No really. That car was flying at you, and you instinctively put yourself in danger to save your friend. You warned me about Rhino. Superpowers don’t make a hero, but a good heart, and a want to help? That’s way more powerful than destiny anyday.” Spiderman’s face was very expressive for a guy wearing a mask Parker decided, He was looking at her with what seemed to be a very serious expression, and they knew he meant every word he was saying. Still, they hesitated. Spiderman noticed, and guessed the reason why. 

“It’ll stop hurting so much, eventually. You’ll never forget them, of course. But it stops being so painful, not having them here.”

“And how do you know that?” Parker asked, pulling their hand out of Spiderman’s and crossing their arms over themselves, curling inwards. “How do you know what I’m going through?”

“Because the whole reason I started this gig is that my uncle died.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav-”

“No, its ok, it was a long time ago. I learned to deal with it. But shortly before he died he told me, ‘with great power, comes great responsibility.’ Now, I’m not saying that means you have to dress in spandex and jump off of roofs with me, although it is pretty fun. But you have a chance to help people, and if I’m right about you, that’s something you’ll appreciate. And, who knows. It might help you deal with your loss. No promises, but punching bad guys can be pretty cathartic.” That masked smile was back, and despite everything, Parker smiled back. 

“Is the suit really spandex?”

“Absolutely not, not anymore. So uncomfortable, rode up like nobody’s business”

“Ok, I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole. But, I can give this whole thing a try. You say you wanna help me learn how to use my powers, then I’m in. Let’s be superheros” Straightening, Parker extended their hand, and Spiderman shook it gleefully. 

“Let’s be superheros” He agreed, then paused. “I just realised I don’t even know your name?” 

“Call me Parker, everyone else does.” 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Parker watched as Spiderman pulled back his mask, revealing a man in his late twenties with brown hair and a crooked nose. “Nice to meet you Parker, I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”


End file.
